1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dishwashing apparatus and, more particularly, to structure for operatively connecting a timer mechanism to a dispensing structure for an additive, which is discharged into a wash chamber at a predetermined stage in an operating cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a linkage which, in response to operation of a timer mechanism, operates a dispenser to release an additive from a reservoir into the wash chamber of a dishwashing apparatus at a predetermined stage in an operating cycle. Some conventional dishwashing apparatus have relatively complicated linkages connecting between the timer mechanism and the dispensing structure.
One drawback with prior art structures involving several linkage parts is that it is impossible to manufacture the individual parts to exact dimensions. Accordingly, where several parts are employed, tolerances compound with the result being that the connecting linkage between the timer mechanism and dispensing structure may not operate as desired.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 901,008, entitled "Timer to Dispenser Tolerance Take-up for Dishwasher", assigned to the assignee of this application. In application Ser. No. 901,008, a cam is provided on a timer mechanism and has an associated follower. A one-piece draw bar or link/actuating member connects between the cam follower and dispensing structure, which is operable to release an additive into a wash chamber. The cam follower and actuating member have cooperating rows of teeth which are progressively engaged as the cam follower and actuating member are moved against and relative to each other. The effective combined length of the cam follower and actuating member can thereby be set through a predetermined range.
To consistently engage the cam follower and actuating member, the actuating member is blocked in a predetermined position. The cam follower is aligned next to the actuating member so that the cooperating teeth on the cam follower and actuating member are in close proximity. The timer mechanism is manually cycled so as to thereby force the cam follower against the blocked actuating member to progressively engage the teeth on the actuating member and cam follower and consistently fix the relative positions of the actuating member and cam follower
The structure in application Ser. No. 901,008 has been very effective in operation and results in consistent assembly of the actuating member and cam follower. In addition, by blocking the actuating member, the dispensing structure is not subjected to the assembly force imparted through the cam follower.
It is possible, however, with the structure in application Ser. No. 901,008, that if the actuating member is made sufficiently long, there might be some flexing of the actuating member that would result in less than precise alignment of the elements as assembly thereof is effected.